No More
by nOnymOus
Summary: shall Achilles ever see Patroclus. What happened before the Trojan War. might be AU, might be wrong hints of achillespatroclus


For those of you watching out for my YGO fanfic, please forgive me. I know that it's been months but I lost the draft for the next chapter and I'm sort of dead of ideas. Here's a new fanfic for y'all to enjoy though :)).

Warning: Slash. Boy slash.

Disclaimer: If I could own Achilles and Patroclus, I would but, I don't. :((

BTW: I made a lot of stuff up since I the only thing I know about Achilles is his 'weak' heel, Patroclus being his student and that he killed Hector and why. Be prepared to correct me :DD

--

Achilles always thought humans were imbeciles. If it wasn't for their childish mannerisms, dozens of wars and battles could have been avoided. The world would live in one big happily ever after.

That was before he met Patroclus.

Patroclus showed him that humans were not imbeciles. At least, not all of them. His student was able to show that humans often engaged into battle for their beliefs. Their countries and for the ones they care for. Everyone had a purpose.

That was the time Achilles started taking war seriously. It was not a game for him any more. His purpose was to protect the lean teen from any harm whatsoever. He decided that Patroclus was someone special, unlike the others who come to him for lessons on how to handle a spear or learn strategies. He was someone who learned how to help fight for his country.

Achilles was very interested to see what Patroclus would grow up into.

--

Achilles used to be so with-drawn. He hated mortals in general even though he himself is part mortal. To him, they were nothing more than a way to pass the time. He hated living in this world where it was always a lose-lose situation.

Now, he spent his summer days teaching Patroclus the perfect way to shoot a bow, throw a spear, and hit the target. He hated scolding Patroclus whenever he did wrong. The younger man would always put on a small temper and refuse to talk to him for quite a long time. On the bright side, he was always able to see the adorable pout on the bronze face. It always made Achilles grin how a man of sixteen years manages to look like a child. Of course, this only agitated Patroclus further.

Afternoons were always spent just lazing around by the riverside, to cool themselves off. Achilles loved these moments when their only language was silence and watching the day slip into evening. Sometimes, they would have a nice dip in the river but mostly, there were occasional ramblings made by the younger man, always about how his parents spent too much time on their trades then to other relevant matters. It was not always ramblings, sometimes it was stories about his childhood. Most of it was sad, mostly about his neglecting parents and numerous stony servants.

But Achille's favorite part was whenever the brunette would look at his mentor, smile and thank him for everything.

For him, being with Patroclus was the best thing to being an extrovert.

--

Of course as the days go by, both of them change in manners and beliefs. Instead of the peaceful afternoons they used to share, Achilles would always find himself taking part in a heated debate with the equally stubborn student. Both share such contradictory ideas that they end up shouting. One or the other would always end up walking away. Neither of them wanted anything to go so bad that their increasing friendship would sink.

Achilles missed his afternoons of silence and reflection but he also loved these afternoons. He liked seeing Patroclus flushed as he stumbled on his logic and tried to gain the upper hand. Anyway, things always resumed their normalcy the day after. It was just an unspoken routine they followed.

That is why it surprised him when Patroclus admitted he was wrong one day.

From then on, Achilles made sure to let the younger man win some days.

--

Patroclus has entered his eighteenth year and Achilles is amazed by the results of years of training, good exposure to sun and maturing. The brunette grew tall; in fact, he was almost as tall as the demigod. Black curls framed a bronze face and Achilles found himself having to control himself from looking too long.

He is officially a man, Achilles notes as he gives his student a spear, specially crafted for the man. That very same day was the last of their relationship as teacher-and-student. Now, they were just.. they. He thinks about how he'll miss the companion the brunette provided. He doesn't want to admit it but he grew quite fond of his student.

As Patroclus makes promises to see him oft and leaves, Achilles is finds himself afraid. As a man, Patroclus will find himself in a million battles and one of them might kill him.

Patroclus does visit him regularly and then they would resume their afternoon rituals, debates, swimming and all. Achilles inquiries about him and how he fairs with the world. Patroclus shrugs and lists down numerous fights he's encountered. So far, Achilles gladly notes, none of them injured him.

Every time Patroclus leaves, Achilles finds himself afraid again, just like the day when the current soldier left for the very first time.

One day, Achilles found his fear to have partially come true. Patroclus came with a bandaged arm. A spear had apparently cut him. The wound was deep but painless, Patrcolus insisted.

That day, Achilles decided. It was time to protect his purpose. He needed to train for war so that he can prevent harm from coming to the man he now cared for more than any one in the world.

He had to be there to protect Patroclus.

--

At first, the idea was absurd. When Odysseus proposed the idea, Achilles nearly choked on the wine he was sipping.

Him? Homo..sexual?

With who?

Odysseus had no idea either but he claims it fits the asexual attitude his friend exhibited towards women. Achilles shook his head and made a joke about how the sea affected the witty Greek's mind. Odysseus just grinned and winked at him before going back to manning the deck.

The Greek were on their way to Troy, to recover Helen. Achilles really wouldn't have come if he hadn't known Patroclus would come. Knowing Menelaus, this was going to be a very dangerous war and he wanted to be sure Patroclus wouldn't get injured.

He searched all over the ship for his friend and found him missing. He theorized that the brunette was probably in the other ship and he found himself sighing in disappointment. He missed Patroclus and would have had loved to create a world wherein only both of them existed in.

Later on, when the ships settled in an island, Achilles spent his night with the man. The wind that night was bitter and cold to the touch so everyone had to huddle up to seek warmth. Achilles found himself falling asleep leaning so close to Patroclus that Odysseus' idea suddenly entered his mind only to be thrown back out.

--

In the end, it was all about pride.

If all it took to make Agamemnon give up Chryseis was to give him Briseis, Achilles was fine with that.

However, his pride wouldn't allow it.

When he discussed his options with Patroclus, the brunette merely answered him was with a neutral look. It was frustrating for older Greek not to here another opinion from the usually talkative brunette. It took days for Achilles to figure out that Patroclus was jealous. Jealous of what, Achilles could not tell but it was partly what made him give up Briseis. Anyway, Athena promised him Agamemnon would pay.

In the end, it didn't matter whether Agamemnon suffered or not, as long as Patroclus was back to his old, happy self.

--

Since he was busy doing nothing, Achilles spent his time caring for the injured. It was the least he could do since he declared giving up fighting until Agamemnon was punished. However, when there were no soldiers to treat, he spent time in a secluded beach side beyond camp. The Trojans dare not creep up to them from that side for reasons Achilles did not know. All that entire place was ever useful for was to bask into the sunlight. And that is where he'd stay until nightfall.

Sometimes, Patroclus would join him in the evening. It would be like the old times when all they ever did was sit and talk.

Achilles found himself wishing he really had power to build a world for just the both of them.

--

There was no other choice. He was badly needed in battle. If not, all would be lost. Achilles did not like fighting anymore but he did not want the Greeks to loose. Also, he thought that if he fights, he would finally be able to have his time with Patroclus again.

When he shared this with Patroclus, he said he would pose as his former mentor.

Achilles quickly protested. No! Risk Patroclus' life? Never! Patroclus insisted, though and in the end Achilles gave in.

The plan was shared with the other Greeks and they proposed to impose the plan the following day.

That evening, when the world was dead, Achilles, silent as a ghost, went inside Patroclus' camp and woke up the younger man. He quietly ushered the sleepy brunette into their secluded place and told him to sit down. Confused, sleepy eyes looked up at the taller man who kneeled down on one knee, beside him. Achilles looked into Patroclus' eyes, face and body. He had a gut feeling inside and he did not like it.

Patroclus quirked an eyebrow. He was too sleepy to say anything, try alone comprehend what Achilles wanted.

The older man took one of Patroclus' hands into both of his. Patroclus understood.

"I'll be fine," he whispered. Achilles shook his head but Patroclus was drifting back to sleep. Achilles carried him back to his tent, relishing the few peaceful moments he had left. It felt as if it was the last time he'd be able to see the younger brunette. As he laid Patroclus on the straw mattress, he lightly brushed his lips against the other man's.

--

Achilles loved killing Hector. He deserved his death; especially after what he did to Patroclus.

Achilles also loved blaming himself. If only he hadn't let Patroclus win their last argument. Maybe then he would still be alive. As he drove the chariot, dragging Hector behind him, he thought about Patroclus' lips and how he'll never be able to do that ever again.

* * *

Forgive me for the disappointing ending 


End file.
